Let The Games Begin
"Let The Games Begin" is the 1st episode of Kid vs. Kat and the 1st episode of Season 1. It aired on October 25, 2008 with Night Of The Zombie Kat. Plot Summary In a town called Bootsville in Canada is where an average everyday kid named Coop Burtonburger lives, but when a new evil alien cat named Kat appears, Coop's entire life gets turned upside-down after his sister, Millie Burtonburger thinks it would be a fun idea to have an alien for a pet. That alien becomes Coop's mortal enemy. Synopsis The cartoon opens with a black silhouette (clearly belonging to a cat) between a small forest, leading to the Burtonburgers' yard. While playing softball, Coop sees for a second the feline, but he doesn't care. His sister Millie complains that her older brother doesn't throw her the ball and he says she couldn't handle the heat he's throwing, so the children's father, Burt, tells Coop to throw the ball. Coop mocks Millie by throwing the ball ridiculously gently to her, and as a payback, Millie throws Coop the ball very strongly into the woods behind him, and her brother has to retrieve the ball. When he does it, he encounters the cat again, but the feline's hissing scares the boy, who runs to his dad screaming. Millie finds the cat, and she asks Burt if they could keep the feline because she thinks he's cute. Burt notice that Kat got a collar and he thinks he must belong to someone. Despite this, Coop clearly doesn't want her to keep him, Burt said they can't keep him but then Millie screamed so loud so Burt told her that if they can't find his owner they'll keep him Millie stopped but suddenly she kicks Coop's ball to Old Lady Munson's yard so he ran to get it back but Burt told him not to do it because whoever enters Old Lady Munson's yard is never seen again and he doesn't feel like dealing with her today. So while he puts up flyers in the entire neighbourhood with a picture of the " lost kitty, " only for them to be destroyed by the newly named "Mr. Kat", who seems to like living at his home, Millie and Mr Kat helped by ripping the posters. Shortly afterwards, Coop receives many people who have come to see if Kat belongs to anyone of them, but everybody gets scared (even a dog, whom Coop recommends to eat the feline). Burt started saying that they'll be keeping Mr Kat Millie was happy but Coop wasn't because he is not keeping him so he went in Millie's room and he carefully took Kat's collar but then Kat attacked him to get his collar back. Suddenly the collar fell out of the window and exploded and the lights went out where Burt was reading his newspaper. Kat attacked Coop again. Outside Coop was burying the hole in the yard and Burt asked him why did he blow up Kat's collar and where did he get the fireworks to do it then Coop already told him the collar blew by itself Burt told him to finish cleaning up his mess and try to stay out out of trouble then Coop saw Old Lady Munson taking his ball to her shed and locked it up tight and puts the key in the gnome's mouth. So Coop tries to get his ball from Old Lady Munson's yard after Millie threw it there earlier, his sister and the cat go on a " safari " and the old woman meets Mr. Kat while trying to catch Coop after she found him in her shed. Back to the house, Coop finds that Kat drew him smashed by a giant rock, and shows his father the picture while freaking out. Millie says that Kat couldn't have drawn that picture because he's a cat (even though she immediately believes Kat drew the picture of himself running away in a later episode), Disbelieving him, Burt sends Coop to his room for blowing up the backyard, sneaking into Old Lady Munson's yard and showing him a drawing. At the following day, Old Lady Munson is horrified that she doesn't see "Tom Tolders" (one of her gnomes), and she pays another visit to the family, as some footsteps end there. Burt asked Millie if Coop's awake yet and she says he's still asleep, Burt saw Old Lady Munson and her dog, Growler at the door, Millie lets them inside after Burt told her not to do it, Mr Kat shows up, she asked him what he's been up to. Old Lady Munson told Burt that Coop stole her confiscated toys and kidnapped one of her gnomes but Burt told her that he wouldn't do a thing like that, She shows him his footsteps but Burt didn't believe they belonged to him so Old Lady Munson decided to prove it to him by searching the house. When Coop wakes up, he finds a giant rock above him (like in Kat's drawing) and he jumps out of bed to avoid being crushed. Old Lady Munson, Millie and Burt entered his room and saw him tied up in ropes Old Lady Munson asked him about the toys from her shed but Coop told her that he didn't steal anything. Then Kat apparently took Munson's confiscated toys and gnomes and put them in Coop's closet, then he opens it and they all saw it. Burt told Coop that he'll deal with him later right now he follows Old Lady Munson to talk to her as she takes her confiscated toys and her gnome away expect his ball. When Millie leaves Coop's room, she said to him that Burt was going give him up for adaptation then she closes the door. Shortly afterwards, Coop finds that Kat took his left shoe to frame him. The episode ends when Kat leaves and Coop is trapped by the ropes, and Coop says that it's game on because he's going to make him pay for what he did to him. After that, Coop wanted somebody to untie him from the ropes. Gallery Click Here To See The Gallery. Overview Kid vs Kat (12).png|Coop Meets Kat File:Kid_Vs_Kat_1-1_(21).png|Millie meets Mr Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (41).png|Coop tries to find Mr Kat's owners Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (62).png|We find out Kat is an alien Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (70).png|Kat's strange collar is destroyed Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (85).png|We meet Old Lady Munson Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (80).png|Coop tries to get his baseball back from Old Lady Munson's shed 200887 1241025704856 168 168.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910892-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911063-1361-942.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910994-1366-938.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911376-1366-954.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911168-1366-938.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911111-1366-1025.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Episode 1. Category:Funny episodes Category:Gallery Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:2008 Category:Episodes without Dennis